


adrenaline

by evoluering



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Intimacy, Lust, Trauma, button down shirt, kory being the queen she is, thottie dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoluering/pseuds/evoluering
Summary: Adrenaline isn't always a good feeling.





	1. Chapter 1

The mood back at HQ was indescribable. Somehow electric from the residual energy but sombre due to everyone’s exhaustion yet triumphant from their win. Safe to say the drive back was tense and silent. Arguably due to Jason being passed out in the backseat meaning he couldn’t fill the car with his nonsensical babbling. That being said, the relief over him being okay was the premier emotion, everyone knowing how badly this could have ended. 

Dick and Hank had taken responsibility for him, carrying him from the car to the infirmary. They settled him with what was essentially a baby monitor so that they could keep an eye on him but still recuperate; any movement or change would send an immediate alert to Dick’s phone. He had sustained a lot of injuries, which meant that the night ahead could potentially be a long one; everything would be touch and go to make sure he didn’t succumb to any injuries from his fall. Though Jason would probably never admit it, the trauma of the night would more than likely haunt him for a very long time to come. 

Dick knew that more than anyone. 

He had insisted Rachel and Gar go to bed, having to nearly twist Gar’s arm to leave Rose to get some rest ensuring him she would be okay now that everyone was back. Kory had been in the shower for the last 15 minutes, meaning she would be out soon but for now Dick was alone in the living room, bar the miserable company of the glass of whiskey in his hand. He let out a deep sigh before gulping down a mouthful, the liquid leaving a burning trail down his throat. He hoped more than anything it would at least allow him to unwind a little, the remnants of adrenaline still coursing through him fiercely. 

Tonight had been a cyclone of pure shit and he had no one to blame but himself. He couldn’t seem to make the right decisions no matter how hard he tried. Because of him Rachel was in crisis, Rose and Jason were in the infirmary, not to mention how tumultuous the rest of his relationships were and if it wasn’t for Kory, they’d probably all be dead.

Kory..

The thought of her had him instinctively taking another sip, swigging the last of it. He prayed that it would slow down the leap in his heart rate but all it was currently doing was aiding in raising the heat that was stirring under the collar of his navy t shirt. He’d never seen anyone move so fluidly and so effortlessly with such power. Donna had once joked that he had a ‘thing for dangerous women’ and after tonight it would be difficult to deny it with vim. He felt himself slide down his chair slightly as he remembered more from the fight, allowing himself to do so now he knew everyone was safe and sound; at least for now. He allowed himself to remember how strong her arms looked blocking the bullets from Deathstroke. Allowed himself to think about how powerful and lithe her body looked as she flew out of the window after Jason to catch him in her arms. How positively ethereal she looked as she lifted him back to safety. He always knew Kory was exquisite but tonight was something else, something he could never hope to imagine. 

‘Comfortable there, Grayson?’ 

Kory’s voice jolted him back up to a sitting position, causing him to almost drop his glass. He glanced up at her to scold her jokingly but found his mouth too dry to speak at the sight of her. She wore nothing but one of his button up shirts, her hair freshly blow dried to maximum fluffiness; all in all, she looked utterly irresistible

‘Dick? Hey, are you okay?’ Her voice broke his revere, summoning his gaze back her eyes where he met her worried gaze. 

‘Yeah, yeah. Sorry, its uh, it's been a long night.’ He apologised, setting down the glass on the coffee table next to him. 

He watched as she took the seat opposite him, trying to ignore how the light from the lamp highlighted the muscular shape of her thighs as the shirt lifted. 

‘No pyjamas?’ He inquired. 

‘No, I was kind of in a rush to get back so I didn’t have the time and this is the first thing I could find when I came out of the shower. You don’t mind do you?’ She raised an eyebrow, as if she was daring him to object. 

‘No, of course not. You’re good.’ He cleared his throat before speaking again. ‘So..’ was his marvelous start. 

‘So…?’ Kory continued, questioningly. 

‘Uh, long night. And you can fly! When, um, did you find that out?’ 

‘Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that actually. I got a...jump start in getting my memories back recently and that was one of the things that I remembered.’ She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, as if she hadn’t saved multiple lives tonight. ‘That was the first time I’ve done it since. I don’t know, I saw Jason fall and next thing I knew he was in my arms. Call it instinct, I guess. I was as surprised as you were. But you - You’re not Robin anymore but you sure still have his moves.’ 

‘Yeah, you think so? Well, I try.’ He responded, her praise sent a warm prickling sensation all over his body. 

‘I’m sure you do.’ She smiled at him as she held his gaze, a smile of a siren, sultry and downright enticing. ‘You know, I forgot how good of a team we are. How well we work together. It was nice to be reminded.’ 

The air surrounding them seemed to be static, the electricity between them palpable in the room and the voltage seemed to ascend exponentially the longer they looked at each other. Kory was the one who broke the bubble, standing to make her way over to him. Dick could feel the typhoon of desire rising within him, like tumbling clouds and he knew it was only a matter of time that the feeling would tsunami him. Especially if Kory kept moving the way she was moving. Thankfully, she placed herself on the arm of his chair, far enough that he could at least form some relatively rational thoughts. But then she leaned over him, stupefying him as the sweet, rosy billow of her shampoo and conditioner. Kory grabbed the glass he’d been drinking out of and filled it halfway before throwing it back in one swallow. 

‘It’s no fun to drink by yourself. You’re not going to get in your head tonight, Grayson, I’m gonna make sure of that.’ She announced with conviction. 

Dick looked up at her, the alcohol making itself known at this point and giving him the liquid courage he needed to do what he did next. In all the recent events and tribulations, Dick had forgotten who he was. Kory frequently rendered him powerless to her but it was time he reminded himself and her of the attractive, tactful man he was. So he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, prompting a surprise squeal from Kory as she tipped backwards, her legs now placed over the arm of the chair. 

‘Oh? And how do you expect to do that, Miss Anders?’ He whispered, pulling her closer to him so she was flush against him. 

‘Why don’t you give me some suggestions...Mr Grayson.’ Kory’s face couldn’t have been more than a few inches from his, giving him perfect access for his following move. 

Dick seized her lips with his own in one swift move, revelling in how velvety they were and Kory matched his energy, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm as he gave her. She lifted her arms to drape them over his shoulders, her hands landing at the nape of his neck to sieve through the tufts of hair there. The slight tug she gave them evoking a pleased grunt from him, his hips jerking instinctually. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then on the spot. 

Normally Dick was more patient, more explorative in his ministrations, but with the way the Kory was shifting in his lap and the exhilaration from the night coupled with the whiskey, he rushed to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. 

It was Kory again who broke their mutual trance, pulling back from the kiss to halt his hands before he opened more than the two buttons he’d unclasped. 

‘Ah, we can’t do this here. I can’t have someone walking through here and catching us.’ 

And much to his dismay, she slid off his lap and stood towering over his position in the chair. He began to protest but was cut short when she continued to liberate the rest of the buttons, drawing open the collar of the shirt and permitting him a peek of the supple curve of her bare breasts. 

‘So? Shall we continue this in the bedroom, Mr Grayson?’ 

Well, he didn’t need to be asked twice.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter Dick and Kory are testing the waters of their physical relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a horniness in this chilis tonight

Kory had barely shut the door of the bedroom before Dick gripped her waist and thrust her forward into it, pressing himself against her back so she could feel every line of his body. If the sharp hitch of her breath and the way she pushed her hips back against his own was anything to go by, she more than liked the roughness of his actions. They’d done this enough times that he knew her likes and dislikes on a basic level. But tonight was different. Tonight, Dick wanted to push the boundaries. To open himself up in a way that he’d never done before. 

So he tested the waters further, sliding his hand from her waist up over her stomach to land at her throat, curling his fingers around it. There was a deepening in Kory’s breathing as she tilted her head back that filled him with a sense of power that elated him in a way he’d never felt before. The feeling sent a heated ripple of pleasure throughout his whole body, a particular stirring in his jeans catching his attention. 

He needed to move this along. ASAP. 

So he lifted the free arm by his side, winding it around the expanse of her thigh to slip into the black lace covering her most sensitive area. Dick delved deeper, his fingers finding her clit and stroking it gently, drawing out a low, gasping moan from Kory. It wasn’t long before her legs began to buckle, the only sound coming from her were short, whimpering pants. Dick used his thumb from the hand around her neck to tilt her head to the side, determined to look her in the eye as she came. But her eyes fluttered closed as she faced him, unable to keep them open. Which just wouldn’t do. 

‘Open your eyes. Look at me.’ He demanded, his voice stronger than his spirit. 

Even still, Kory swept her eyelashes upwards, her hooded gaze meeting his weakly. Dick continued with his movements, Kory putty in his hands. The clench of her thighs around his hand let him know that she was close so he sped up his fingers, tightening the hand around her throat. She could do nothing but clutch his arm as her knees gave out, swept over by the kaleidoscope of pleasure that erupted in her mind, almost falling to the floor if it wasn’t for Dick’s fast reflexes catching her shoulders and holding her up. 

He watched her intently as she leaned back against him, attempting to catch her breath. The blissful expression on her face had him sure he would burst at any minute. 

But Kory had other ideas; she was going to prolong this for as long as she could manage. 

So pulled herself up, using his arm as an anchor, standing tall before spinning on her heel to face Dick. She looked up at him, gliding her tongue across her bottom lip, her stare never wavering. She raised her arm to his chest, tracing a circle over his shirt before pushing him backwards. The atmosphere had shifted - Dick was no longer in control here, and he knew it. 

‘Do you trust me?’ She asked in a low voice. 

‘Of course I do.’ He replied, equally husky as he continued to step back, guided by the hand on his chest. The back of his knees soon came into contact with the edge of the bed but she didn’t stop there, pushing him back until his head came into contact with the headboard. 

Kory swung her leg over his so she straddled him, the open shirt flurrying around her as she leaned forward to grab the cable of his phone charger. Dick’s heart leapt into his throat to think what she could possibly do with it. She was the one in the vulnerable position, wearing next to nothing against Dick being fully clothed yet somehow, she held all the power in this situation. She had him twisted around her little finger. 

But she knew him well enough to catch the flicker of trepidation so she asked again ‘Do you trust me? Do you want this?’ 

Again he reassured her with a firm ‘Yes.’ And he did trust her. More than anyone. And if tonight had proven anything, it was that she knew him better than anyone, seeing right through him on more than one occasion this evening alone. So he had faith that whatever ride she had planned, was one that he wanted to be on. 

‘Good.’ She sent him a soft smile of comfort. ‘You’ve had your fun. Now it’s time for me to have mine. Lift up your arms.’ She instructed. Her tone had his blood boiling and his pulse roaring in his ears. 

He did as she asked, pressing his hands against the wood above his head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Kory clasped his wrists and looped the cord around them then through the gap between the planks of wood on the headboard. She made sure the knot was tight prior to leaning back to observe him, the smile on her face thoroughly menacing. He watched as she lifted herself up to slip the button up down her shoulders, her motions slow and deliberate. 

Eventually Kory sat above him without an iota of clothing. The gleam of the streetlight slipped through the gaps in the blinds and highlighted the dip of her stomach, the perk of her breasts. Dick wanted nothing more than to lift himself up and capture one in his but his attempt failed, the wire around his hands not allowing him to lift his torso any further than a few inches. His efforts were met with a devious chuckle from Kory as she leaned forward to place her lips by his ear. His arousal was so apparent at this point that there was no way she couldn’t feel it, especially from where she sat in his lap. 

‘I told you. It’s my turn.’ She whispered, pressing a kiss behind his earlobe. Dick didn’t know how long he would last if she kept this up, the exasperation of not being able to touch her heightened every sensation.

But still she continued, pressing gentle kisses wherever she went; down his neck, over his t shirt past his chest until she stopped, just above the waistline of his jeans. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, unfastening the button and Dick lifted his hips to help her remove them but she just pushed them back down. Instead she reached into his boxers, wrapping a hand around him and liberating him from his pants. His hips jerked upwards without his permission but the action only motivated her as she placed her mouth around the tip, extracting a low guttural groan from Dick. She was relentless as she took him deeper, the constraints exacerbating his frustration. He knew he could easily rip through them if he really wanted but he revelled in the intensity of just having to do nothing but feel. So that’s what he did, until he felt the familiar swirl of lightheadedness clouding his mind. 

Kory seemed to sense this and unexpectedly stopped, releasing him from her mouth and sitting back on her ankles in one swift move. He let out a moan of protest but could do nothing but watch her as she flashed him a mischievous smile. 

‘I’m not done with you just yet, Grayson.’ 

She travelled up his body back to her previous position in his lap. This time she lifted herself up before pushing him into her, purposefully and leisurely and Dick wasn’t sure how long he would last. Even still Kory sped up, leaving him at her mercy and trying to hold out until she got what she wanted. Soon enough Kory’s rhythm grew unstable and yet again her thighs began to tighten around him and Dick could be nothing but thankful, feeling the tension overtake his body, making him aware he wouldn’t last for more than a few moments longer. Sure enough, promptly, his mind tilted as he let himself go. Succumbing to sheer pleasure. 

Kory delivered one last roll of her hips before collapsing on top of him, her head in the crook of his neck as she quivered through her orgasm. Dick pulled through the dizzying haze of his own to turn his head and kiss her forehead, basking in his euphoria. However, it wasn’t long before he was reminded of his immobilisation. 

‘Hey, um, how 'bout you untie me now?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working myself up to multiple chapters and different energies in my writing so I'm going to try and do one more chapter that's a complete 180 from the rest of them.   
I'm also really trying to develop writing stuff that's like outside of my comfort zone, hence this sort of filler ~smutty~ chapter  
Thank you to those who read my work, its always appreciated!


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick on the road to dealing with things he should have eons ago.

There was a facsimile of calmness that settled over Dick as he lay back in bed, absentmindedly raking a hand through Kory’s hair as he stared at the ceiling. He’d slipped out of his earlier clothes some time in the last hour, changing into nothing but a pair of grey sweats, his chest bare.

Beneath the peaceful energy he was attempting to emulate, was an undercurrent of tension that he couldn’t quite mask and Kory could sense it. He was stewing and overthinking which she was certain would lead to no good. So, she set out to keep her promise; he was not going to get in his head tonight. 

She raised her head from its place on his bicep, turning to face him completely. This sparked his interest causing him to look down at her questioningly before mirroring her. She could do nothing but stare at him in concern, anxiety preventing her from beginning the conversation. She knew this was going to be difficult and she wasn’t sure that she was prepared enough to handle it. But nonetheless, it needed to happen tonight, whilst there was a lull in events and especially when things could get hectic again at any minute. 

‘Kory, you’re looking at me like I’m a science experiment.’ He said with a nervous chuckle. ‘What is it?’ 

‘Sorry, sorry. It’s just -’ She hesitated before fortifying because she had to do this ‘Are you okay?’ She finally asked. 

‘What do you mean?’ His incredulity was as frail as the smile that he flashed her. The way he avoided her eyes let her know that she had him.

‘It’s a simple question.’ She noted. ‘You’ve been through a lot tonight. So, I’m asking you - are you okay?’ 

Dick let out a slightly irritated sigh and turned away from her to sit up. ‘Do we really have to talk about this now?’ 

‘Well when would you like to talk about it, Dick? When you eventually self combust from keeping all of this in? Or maybe you’ll go on another suicide mission so you don’t ever have to talk about it?’ Her tone was accusatory, unable to keep her frustration at bay. His dismissive attitude starting to rile her.

‘I know what I did was stupid -’ He’d barely finished talking before she cut him off. 

‘Stupid?! What you did tonight was ludicrously brainless. You had an entire team of people ready to get you through this and you pull a stunt like that?’ 

Kory could feel her own anger getting the better of her. She fought to calm herself down, knowing that if she let her anger escalate it would be volatile, especially with Dick’s impetuous nature. And they weren’t going to get where she wanted them to be if they succumbed to their negative emotions. 

‘I know, okay, I know! What do you want me to say?’ He barked, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

‘I just want you to be honest. Just talk to me, Dick!’ She retorted in exasperation.

‘What is this, Kory? What was this? You get into my bed to get into my head? Get my guard down and I’ll confess my deepest, darkest feelings? Because it wasn’t so successful last time, was it?’ He mocked scornfully, his eyes flashing fiercely. 

She was struggling to keep herself in check, a blazing fury boiling through her veins. So, instead, she took a deep breath in an attempt to cool herself because she wasn’t going to let this spiral any further. Not tonight. Not if she could help it. And it was in that instant as she exhaled, that she really looked at him. Looking past her rage and her fear and seeing the pain that he’d deftly hidden. Her anger died with such a suddenness that she knew it was never real to begin with but rather fabricated by both of them to cope. Kory knew that he was doing this to push her away and she’d fed into it, jumping to the easiest available emotion. But tonight she needed to get through to him, so she needed to buckle up and push through. 

She allowed the moment of silence to linger, sitting up and crossing her legs under her. She let out a gentle sigh as she leaned over to place her hand on Dick’s cheek, swiping her thumb over his cheekbone. 

‘I’m sorry. I truly am. I didn’t mean to blow up. But we’re not angry with each other, Dick. Most of all, you’re not angry with me. And you’re right. On some level, I knew that using physical intimacy would open you up a little. Or at least, give you an avenue to release all this negativity you’ve pent up. But you need to do more than that. You felt a myriad of emotions tonight that no person should ever have to feel. You need to let yourself process them. You can’t keep repressing things and hoping that they won’t come out later. They will. And in order to do that, you need to let yourself be vulnerable. And I know you can. You’ve shown me tonight that you can. You’ve been open and trusting and I know it’s not the same but you need to try, okay? You need to give people access to more than just your body.’ 

Kory felt his jaw clench under her fingers, her own chest growing tight when a glimmer of liquid developed in Dick’s eye. She said nothing more, just holding him there as she waited for him. He eventually dropped his gaze to the comforter and took a deep, steadying breath. 

‘I didn’t ever tell you how my parents died, did I?’ He asked. There was a slight tremble in his voice. 

Kory responded by a plain shake of her head. She’d known they had suffered in a terrible accident but could never bring herself to inquire about it; not willing to reopen any wounds that he wasn’t ready to return to. 

‘Um, I was a kid. My parents and I - we were part of Haley’s Circus, on the trapeze. We called ourselves the Flying Graysons. And we were good - really good.’ He let out a soft chuckle, a bittersweet smile framing his face. However, it didn’t last long, dropping moments later as his eyes hardened. 

‘We were doing a show one night. Everything was going great, business as usual, you know? We were supposed to do this one move, where I would swing back and, um, I would catch my mom and bring her forward. We’d done it countless times before so it should’ve been easy. So I swung back, like I was supposed to but all I caught was air. And I-I heard this snap.’ Dick’s face was vacant, a million miles from there, lost in his memories.

‘I can still remember exactly what it sounded like. It was like tunnel vision but for your hearing, I don’t know if I heard anything else but it’s all I remember. I didn’t register at first you know? I saw her fall but I - I didn’t - I-’ He stammered, voice tight with unshed tears. 

Kory lifted her other hand to his face so that she cupped it in her hands, hoping that it would give him a sense of comfort. She found herself battling her own tears the longer she listened to him, making a valiant effort to blink them back so as to not discourage him. 

‘Anyway, turns out it was meant for me.’ He breathed a laugh, absent of any humour. ‘I heard something I shouldn’t have and I needed to be neutralised, I guess. But they got the trapezes confused, because here I am, not them. He looked at her then, eyes rimmed red and glistening. ‘It was my fault. If I had just been more careful and minded my business, if I hadn’t been such a moron, nothing would have ever happened and we wouldn’t be here. Jason wouldn’t be where he is. Rose wouldn’t be where she is. Everyone would be better off.’ 

Kory acted on instinct, flinging her arms around him in an embrace. ‘I’m sorry, Dick. I am so, so sorry.’ She cried, pulling him even tighter. 

He reflexively reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder in a futile attempt to hide his tears whilst seeking comfort in her warmth. Dick felt a rush of solace, basking in her benevolence, even more so when she placed a tender kiss on his temple before pressing her lips on the outer shell of his ear. 

‘You listen to me, Dick Grayson. What you did today was unbelievably foolish, arguably the silliest thing you’ve ever done. Even still, it was brave and courageous and was filled with every bit of strength your parents left you with. They would be proud of you, Dick. Never doubt that. Everyone makes mistakes and it’s to be expected; you’re only human. You couldn’t have predicted what Jason was going to do. You couldn’t have anticipated Deathstroke’s reaction to you having Rose, or how Donna, Dawn and Hank were going to deal with it. You are doing the best you can and that is all anyone can ask of you.’ Kory ended her proclamation by pulling back to meet his eye. 

He met her gaze with equal intensity, searching for the sincerity he desperately needed to reassure him that she meant what she said. Her stare was unwavering adamant to give it to him.

When he was satisfied that he’d found what he was looking for, he leaned forward to crush his mouth to hers. It was a kiss that spoke volumes. It contained an urgency that held necessity, a softness that embodied adoration, an anguish that encapsulated desperation. 

Kory kissed him back knowing they had moved a step further than they had started with that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I tried to kind of flip the switch on this chapter. I also wanted to explore Kory's 'human' emotions because in the show she doesn't really get to express negative emotions properly. Like, yeah she kills a few people but we can all agree those people had it coming.
> 
> (I was also going to change the title bc I wasn't sure it was relevant but idk because I realised the first chapter and second chapter focused on like residual adrenaline from a rush of energy and like lust (more so the second chapter), this one from like anger and I'm going to try and do the last one on like adrenaline based on fear? idk if that's agreeable or not but) 
> 
> Anyhoo, here we are! I really hope you enjoyed reading it (if you have got this far), please give love if you did. thank you!
> 
> also, also so as to give credit, this line: 'Her anger died with such a suddenness that she knew it was never real to begin with' was inspired by Chapter 96, pg 318 of Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman and the line in the book is one that I think about at least once a week


	4. part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kory makes a difficult decision and Dick doesn't agree with it at all.

‘Tell us again, what happened?’ 

Jason gave Kory an exasperated sigh. He leaned back on the sofa in the living room and crossed his arms behind his head, looking every bit as tired as everyone felt. It had been about a week since the ordeal with Deathstroke. It seemed the event had triggered him back into hiding meaning that things had settled down on that front, at least for now. However, the same thing couldn’t be said for things back at the tower thanks to the new addition to the, as Dick had called it, ‘family.’ 

‘Like I said already, about a billion times. I was out for a walk and minding my own business. Next thing I know, I hear this lady screaming. So I go to check it out and some asshole is mugging her. Being Robin and all, I couldn’t not help her so I went to do just that. But then outta nowhere, mugger guy flies across the alley and Superboy here is standing in his place. He fights the guy and gets her purse back so problem solved and none of it is my business anymore. I go to walk away but then there’s gunshots and Superboy falls down so I call you guys and you know the story from there.’ 

Contrary to Jason’s words, this was only his third time relaying the tale, each time with a different group of people but hopefully this was last as everyone was present for the recounting. ‘Superboy’ as he’d so eloquently named him due to the dark Superman logo t-shirt he was wearing, lay in the infirmary with two bullet wounds and an infection none of them could identify. They were at a loss and it seemed like their patient was only getting worse which wasn’t at all helping the levels of tension in the tower. Everyone was growing more frustrated with not only the situation but with each other by the minute. 

‘I don’t understand, we couldn’t even get a needle to pierce his skin so we could get his IV into him- how did he get shot?’ Dick mused, running a rough hand through his hair. 

‘I don’t know man, I’m just telling you what I heard.’ Jason’s laidback position on the sofa stiffened, his eyes flashing like he was suddenly on guard. It was of no surprise to anyone that he was still on edge over what happened to him, being more reserved than ever and frequently disappearing for hours at a time to walk alone in the city. So it was almost predictable that something was going to happen with him. But, no one could have predicted that it was going to be this. 

‘I know and I’m not trying to dispute what you’re saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.’ He exhaled a sharp breath, folding his arms. 

The sudden high pitched screech of the security breach alarm reverberated around the room, capturing everyone’s attention. Dick reacted, first running to the intercom screen located at the front door to see a woman and what appeared to be a dog. Her body language didn’t seem dangerous but instead anxious, constantly moving her mousy hair back and shifting from one foot to the other. 

‘Who are you? State your business.’ Dick spoke calmly but strongly; no matter how little of a threat she seemed, the protection of the team was paramount. 

‘My name is Eve, I was brought here by my dog. I think you have my son Conner here. Please, let me in. I need to know if he’s okay.’ 

********************************************************************************************************

Conner Kent’s history was as big of a mindfuck as Kory’s. Yet everyone had adopted him with open arms anyway, another alien addition to the team - why not? And this was only made possible through Kory who had again saved another life. Unsurprisingly, she brushed it away as if it were nothing seeming to just add it to the tally of people alive thanks to her. 

Still, Dick often wondered where they would all be without her. Definitely worse off than they were now. 

In the few weeks since she had healed him, Kory and Conner had bonded in the ambiguity of their identity. Kory had told him on various occasions of how Conner reminded her of herself - being new to his powers, confused about his identity, unsure about his place on earth. But Dick had a feeling it went deeper than he knew, that they connected on a level that he was unaware of and he was lying if he said it didn’t fill him with a sick sense of insidious jealousy. 

So there he sat in his office, thinking of that rather than the tactics of a possible Slade attack. He thought of all the times that he’d sought her out only to find her with Conner and have her brush him off to hang out with him. It was utterly ridiculous but he reminded him of everything Dick wished he was; he was soft and stable despite hardship, he didn’t have a shadow of darkness that clinging to him but instead existed on pure light - just like Kory.

It wouldn’t be so crazy to suggest that they would make a perfect fit. 

He felt a particular spark of vexation when he remembered one specific evening where Kory had insisted they take the night off and had taken them to the sports bar on the corner of their street. He remembered how close Conner and her been together as he held her bag when she’d leaned over to take her shot. The striking red of her dress slipping away to show the alluring mahogany of her skin underneath, her hip pressing against his leg. He thought he was going to explode with anger and clock Conner right in the face but he held himself back on account of knowing how redundant that would be and the shitstorm he knew would cause after as a result. So he could do nothing but stew in his own futile anger until further notice. 

‘Hey, how’s it going in here? How are the plans going?’ 

Kory sauntered into the room without knocking and settled herself on the edge of his desk, effectively obstructing his access to the keyboard of his computer. She flashed him a small smile as he looked up at her and he felt all the aggravation dissipate from his body, revelling in her proximity. 

‘They’re going. I just hit a uh, mental snag.’ He admitted, not technically lying. 

‘Well then, I guess, this might be a good a time as ever to do this then.’ 

‘Do what?’ Dick felt his heartbeat leap into a rapid pace, his mind conjuring multiple possibilities of what she could possibly say next; all of them awful. 

‘Dick, look, uh listen, I have to go back to Tamaran.’ 

His blank expression had Kory’s heart sinking to her stomach. She hadn’t necessarily meant to catch him off guard but with the hurried pace of his blinking, she knew without a doubt that she had. She’d hoped with how absent she had been the past few weeks that he would notice her distance and either assume that was something was wrong and bring it up or at the very least be prepared for her to bring up a difficult conversation. But it didn’t seem as though either was happening. 

‘Kory. what the fuck are you talking about? We need you here!’ 

‘You guys don’t need me, Dick, now that Connor’s here at least. It would be beneficial to have me but you don’t need me here.’ She let out and sad sigh and continued. ‘I have ordered some light therapy lamps with solar panels as the source. I researched them and they’re very good for something called Seasonal Affective Disorder but I figured they would help with Connor’s healing, on account of the solar energy. We’ve already tested it to know it’ll work so there’s nothing to worry about on that front.’ 

‘Oh Of course, super fantastic Conner, of course we can count on him to save the day! Come on, Kory! He’s just a kid!’ He scoffed. 

‘What are you talking about? He’s not just a kid! Not to mention he has a multitude of powers and Slade doesn’t know about him. If anything he is your best bet at defeating him, especially with the way you’ve been training him these past couple of weeks.’ 

The more she spoke, the more Dick’s mouth flapped open and closed, clearly wanting to comment but knowing where to begin processing the information. The gradual scarlet highlight of his cheeks and ears let her know that this was going to be way harder than expected. So she continued speaking, hoping to get him breathing again and prevent whatever infarction was going to happen from his lack thereof. 

‘Look, it would only be a maximum of a couple of weeks seeing as it doesn’t take very long to get to Tamaran from Earth, now my ship’s repaired. I’ll just go home and clear this whole situation up. Which shouldn’t be hard considering... I...am...royalty.’ Kory spoke the last word as if she didn’t at all want to, a hint of resentment coating it.

If she thought Dick’s reaction before was alarming, it had nothing on the spread of alabaster across his face at that moment . 

‘Y-Wh-? Royalty? W-what you mean?’ He spluttered. 

‘What else can you take from that? It is exactly what is says on the tin. I am Princess Koriand’r, next in line to the throne of Tamaran. So I need to go back and make sure that part of my past doesn’t come back to haunt us. Especially when we’re already in such a difficult position.’ Kory followed on but her reassurance seemed worthless because Dick looked on the verge keeling over. 

‘Kory, I don’t like this. Please, please don’t do this. Please don’t leave me now. Don’t leave us now.’ He pleaded, leaning forward in his chair to grasp her thighs, desperation seeping through every cell of his being. 

But Kory just clasped his head in her hands, pressing her lips to his quickly but gently before stroking her thumb across his jawline, a look of resolve on her face. 

A look that said there was no changing her mind and he knew it. 

Yet, there was a feeling of deep uneasiness in his stomach that if she left now, she wouldn’t come back to him. With his history, it was difficult to trust his gut instinct but this time, it felt so very real. The feeling of discomfort came with something deeper, not necessarily bad but definitely scarier. On some level he knew what it was and that he had felt it before a long time ago but he wasn’t prepared to address now, precisely when he could be losing her. 

‘I’m sorry Dick.’ She whispered. ‘I have to do this. There are over 7 billion people on this planet and they could possibly die because of my actions -or lack there of- I can’t let that happen. I’m leaving in the morning and I’d really like it if you would say goodbye but I’d understand if you didn't.’ 

She let him go abruptly and stood towering over him, looking every bit the Princess she was. She gave him one last longing gaze before turning and Dick could do nothing but watch as she walked away from him, feeling his heart break a little more with every click of her heel. 

As if she was stepping on his heart with each stride, cracking it further each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> I've been suffering with a bit of writer's block which I'm sure is down to all the reading and lectures I've had to complete at uni but i am back on the grind (somewhat) so here we go! 
> 
> It's kinda of a filler chapter to sort of moving it along for continuity but i felt it was important to have because I didn't want to be jumping all over the place. And I initially wanted this to be one chapter but it turned out to be way too long altogether (in my eyes for how uneventful it is) so I've just got some fact checking to do and I should be uploading another chapter tomorrow (hopefully) to move it along. 
> 
> Next chapter's (hopefully again) going to focus on the not so great mental state of Dick, Gar and Rachel(+Conner, mainly because he's a sweetie) given the last episode and their relationships with Kory because honestly they're the only ones I care about this point. I glossed over a few things here so I could explore them in the next chapter. 
> 
> So that's it! Sorry for the long note but I thought some clarification would be good! 
> 
> As always, show some love if you love (or like). Thank you!


	5. part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad has happened and no one knows what to do.

It had been 6 weeks since Dick had seen Kory. 

6 weeks since he had felt the warmth of her presence. 

6 weeks since he had smelled the captivating rosy scent of her. 

6 weeks of hell. 

He knew it there was no room for him to be angry at her for her lack of communication after his own previous 3 month complete absence. Yet, he hadn’t been able to shake the ugly feeling he’d had since she left him that night. And Dick had regretted many things in his life but not saying goodbye to Kory, even when he was worried something might happen to her, was top 5. Instead he’d sat in his room and listened intently as she made her rounds to each member of the team in the lounge. Hearing as she made promises she had no surity of keeping; that she wouldn’t be long, that it was going to be a breeze, that no one had any reason to worry. Growing angrier with each bullshit guarantee.

At least when in their 3 month break, he knew Donna would call him if anything was wrong but now Kory was out there, all alone, god knows where and there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention that he needed her with him then more than ever, feeling the crushing pressure of existence causing his sanity to come crumbling down in a way he’d never experienced before. He ached for a simple smile, a simple touch from her that would no doubt calm the crashing tides raging inside him. At least enough that he could find peace enough to continue to deal with whatever was going on with him in a systematic way. 

So, Dick ignored every part of him that called to his attention and instead focused on the task at hand, trying to pull together all the leads he had to Deathstroke into one collated document so it was easier to find the information in the future. It wasn’t long before the devil on his shoulder appeared. Which was a very loose definition of what was truly going on; he doubted that anyone else in the universe had a 6’25’ Bruce Wayne duplicate lounging on their desk calling into question every action they had made. Of course he knew that this wasn’t normal, that he for sure needed help but the mitigating circumstances meant that this was not at all the time to ask for it. Ignoring the fact that there was no one available that he felt he could ask anyway. 

Dick continued working for a while longer before Rachel raced into his room, eyes panicked and chest heaving. He immediately stopped working and stood, his arms fisting at his sides; ready for combat.

‘What is it?’ He asked. 

‘It’s Kory she’s back. But Dick - .’ 

Rachel could barely finish her words before he flew out of the room at a speed that, to the naked eye, could parallel Conner’s, Rachel distantly behind. He halted abruptly when he caught sight of the huddle surrounding the elevator, his heart swooping to his feet when he saw the flash of ruby hair on the floor. Dick took a few shaky steps forward and pushed past the group to see a recurring nightmare of his come to life. 

Kory lay in a heap on the floor of the elevator, parts of hair a darker red than others, coated in a thick paste of dried blood. She looked paler than he’d ever seen her, various parts of her visible through the cuts of her shirt and jeans. Dick felt his head grow murky and was sure that the remnants of his dinner were going to make a reappearance in a much uglier form. 

‘We found her like this. We tried moving her but Dick, she’s red hot to the touch. We can’t get a hold of her for more than 10 seconds without getting second degree burns.’ 

He could hear Dawn talking but none of it was registering. All he could focus on was the shallow rise and fall of her chest, the limpness of her limbs, the various lacerations dotted around her face. He could feel his pulse echoing in his ears, his body filled with impotent adrenaline. 

‘Dick, what do we?’ Donna ground out. 

Again, no response from Dick. 

‘Hey! Focus. What do we do?’ Hank grasped his shoulders, forcing him to pay attention. 

‘Um, uh. W-wake up Conner. He should be immune to it. Get him to get her to the infirmary and place her by the window, she’ll need the sunlight when it gets here. We can figure out what to do from there.’ 

*****************************************************************************************************  
‘Dick, you have to eat something and get some rest. Please.’ 

Donna’s voice cut through the silence of the infirmary room causing him to look up from the tablet in his lap and turn his head back to her. 

‘I just ate.’ 

‘Oh, you mean that bite of pizza had last night? Yeah that should totally sustain you for the rest of the week.’ She chided sarcastically. ‘Look, I get you’re worried, we all are. But there’s nothing you can do right now. The last thing we need is for you to join her in here because you won’t take care of yourself.’ 

‘No, the last thing I need right now is a lecture from you. I’m fine. I have to figure out how to wake her up.’ He continued to scroll through the tablet, ignoring her comments. 

‘And what if we get an attack from Deathstroke? You think you could handle that right now? He’s been quiet thus far but it won’t stay like that for long.’ She paused to push herself off the doorframe and made her way over to him, sitting on the chair parallel to Dick. ‘Besides, are you making any progress?’ 

That caused Dick to stop and shut his eyes before hanging his head in exhaustion. 

‘No. I don’t know what to do Donna, I’ve tried looking everywhere but I can’t find anything. I feel like I’m going crazy.’ He rasped, running a frustrated hand over his face. 

Donna began to reply but stopped short when something caught Dick’s attention, pulling his gaze to the side before he clenched his jaw. Something had clearly upset him but she saw nothing. 

‘What? What’s the matter?’ She asked in confusion. 

‘Nothing.’ 

She didn’t at all believe him but she continued anyway determined to get him more than the 2 hours of sleep she was sure he’d had in approximately 3 days. 

‘I’ll stay with her. Please go. Plus, I’m not saying you stink but maybe take a shower while you’re out there.’ She joked. This prompted a small lift of the corners of his mouth, just as she intended. 

‘Alright, just a few hours. Don’t leave her alone, okay?’ He said, standing and placing the tablet on the table next to Kory’s bed, kissing her forehead as he turned to walk out of the room.

‘Scouts promise.’ 

Dick snorted a laugh at that. ‘As if you were ever a girl scout.’ 

‘Shut it, Birdboy!’ She called after him as he left. 

She let the strong front she’d put up fall away the instant he left the room, running her eyes sadly over Kory’s unmoving body. The crisp whiteness of the sheets contrasted vividly against her vibrant hair. They’d managed to stabilise her not long after they’d found her, bringing her temperature down somewhat with a cooling blanket but there was not much else they could do. They had no knowledge of Tamaranian physiology, they couldn’t even figure out what was wrong to begin to treat it. It had been a week and no matter what they tried, they couldn’t get her to wake up. They had done the light lamps, antibiotics, everything they could think of. Exposure to the sun helped a little but the lack of breakthrough had everyone more than worried. Donna lifted herself out of the chair and placed herself at the edge of the bed, taking her hand into her own. 

‘Look, Kory we need you to wake up. We need you to come back and do that badass thing you do and whip everyone back into shape. Dick especially. He’s spiralling. He keeps acting weird and I keep finding him talking to nothing. You’re the only one he opens up to anymore. So you need to come back and get his ass into shape. And who am I going to hunt bad guys and eat donuts with? Who am I gonna debrief with over a glass of bourbon? So come back to us, Kory. We need you.’ 

Donna broke off as the tears constricted her throat, a few slipping free and rolling down her cheeks. She’d only felt this level of helplessness before and that situation didn’t end well. She prayed to any God that was listening that Kory wouldn’t end up in the same position too. She wasn’t sure the team could handle it a second time. Dick certainly wouldn’t survive it. 

‘Uh, Donna? Eve says she might have found something.’ Gar’s tentative voice surprised her. She hurried to swipe her wet cheeks so he didn’t see her crying but she was pretty sure it was redundant at this point. 

‘Sure, I’m coming.’ She answered before standing to make her way out. She paused by the door and placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘Stay with her ok. And keep talking to her.’ 

Gar nodded as she walked past him then replicated Donna’s position on Kory’s bed. 

‘Hey Kory. Donna said to keep talking so here I go. I know everyone’s already probably said this to you but we really missed you while you were away. We miss you now. So, please wake up. You’re the only one who ever remembers to ask if I’m okay, who finds time to talk to me. And I really need you to do that right now. It’s been hard lately. It’s pretty much my fault that Jason is where he is. If I had just called Dick none of it would have even happened. It was stupid of me to indulge Jason. But you know what Jason is like when you try and say no to him. Plus Dick isn’t like, great with the whole ‘talking about our feelings’ side of life. It would be nice to kind of deal with the past couple months. I know Deathstroke is the big worry right now but it’s like everyone forgot the whole thing with Trigon happened and it wasn’t totally a fun thing to experience. I don’t know, it’s not something I’ll forget soon, you know.’ 

Gar looked away from Kory to stare at the linoleum floor. Remembering the chaos of that day, the crippling fear he felt that entire evening, the indescribable feeling of almost dying twice in just a few hours. Then everyone had kind of just brushed past it happening and he had no choice but to move on too. But it was proving more and more difficult the more bad things kept happening. 

He opened his mouth to continue but stopped short when Rachel strolled into the room. She was another frequent visitor to Kory’s bedside. After Dick, she spent the most time here, often falling asleep by her side. 

‘How is she?’ She inquired plopping herself on the chair. 

‘Same as ever, nothing’s changed.’ He responded. 

Rachel let out a soft sigh and gave Kory a longing look, as if she was willing her to wake up.

‘We went so long without her and now we have her, like this. It’s not fair. This shouldn’t happen to her. She’s the best one out of all of us. She’s the last one this should be happening to. It’s not fair!’ She cried. The jewel on her forehead began to glow. 

‘Rachel calm down, you’re going to lose control and this isn’t the time or place.’ Gar reprimanded. 

She glanced up at her crystal and took a deep breath, the glow fading away from it. 

‘I’m sorry I just want her to be okay.’

‘We all do, Rachel but flying off the handle isn’t helping anyone.’ 

‘It’s not as if I can help it -’ 

‘Yeah so you keep saying but I see you even trying to control it.’

‘You know what, Gar? I’m sick of you ragging on me all the time. I’m doing my best!’ 

‘Yeah, sure.’

‘Screw you, Gar. You’re talking about a time and place - you think this is the right time and place to do this?’ Rachel could feel the glow of the gem pulsating again, the darkness imploring her to let it out. 

‘Hey! Enough!’ Dick’s voice cut through the tension in the room. ‘I want both of you to leave right now and cool off. This kind of energy has absolutely no room to be here right now.’ 

Rachel and Gar shared one last heated gaze before shamefully hanging their heads and shuffling out of the room. Dick’s exhaustion was beginning to get to him, a wave of lightheadedness overtaking him. He’d managed to force down some Chinese food but the lack of sleep he’d had recently was really getting to him. He swayed slightly before making his way back to his usual place on the chair. He eyes went to lifted to her face, filling with tears, too tired to hold them back. 

‘I’m so sorry, Kory. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye. I’m sorry I even let you walk out of this tower. I’m sorry I let this happen to you. I’m sorry.’ He could feel a sob bubbling in his throat but he had to carry on, he had to let her know how he felt. ‘So you have to wake up because this isn’t how things are supposed to end between us. We still have so much to figure out. And we’re supposed to do it together remember? I can’t do it without you. I don’t think I can survive it if you don’t wake up, Kory. I won’t be able to. I need you. And I’ve been in denial as to why but I’m not afraid of it now. I love you, Kory. I love you and I need you to wake up so you can hear me say it. Please just wake up.’ He leaned forward, gripping her hand and weeping into it. 

‘Why does a person nearly have to die to get you to open up, Grayson.’ A croaky voice whispered. 

Dick was sure he’d imagined it, another hallucination to add to the list. But he lifted his head to meet the emerald gaze he’d missed so dearly. 

‘Kory?’ His heart leapt into his throat, head spinning with shock. 

‘Hi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late but here we are!
> 
> I really wanted to explore mental health but as I was writing I realised that the show actually did a pretty good job of it the last episode so it wasn't really necessary. I'm hoping to go deeper into the topic in the next chapter though through Kory now she's like awake. 
> 
> I feel as though it was a little abrupt at times but I really didn't want it to be massively long and I also have so much work to catch up on from uni so i had to move it along quickly. 
> 
> I also know that I didn't have like a scene with Rachel but I felt like with the lack of Gar recently, it was important to have that relationship instead because there's a few mom/daughter scenes with Rachel and Kory. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll finish the story when I'm able but I have a ton of assignments so be patient. 
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!


	6. part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out what happened to Kory in her time away from him now she's awake.

‘Careful, Kory!’ 

Dick stood from his seat on the chair next to her bed and began fussing around her, wrapping an arm around her back and supporting her as she sat up against the pillow. Kory fought the urge to swat him away, feeling more than frustrated by his almost smothering attitude. However, as much as she was exasperated by his hovering, on some level he had a right to be worried. The simple move of lifting herself up knocked the wind out of her and swept a wave of exhaustion through her. In the few hours she’d been awake, she had felt her strength return to her at a snail's pace, again aggravating her to no end. Arguably the strongest person on the team, it was unnatural for her to feel so incapacitated and she was finding it hard not to take it out on the people swarming around her.

Moments after awakening, the team had poured in after hearing Dick’s cries of relief. They had then dotted themselves around the room unwilling to leave her except to retrieve things for her; water, food - pretty much anything she’d asked for appeared in her hand within minutes. Whilst Kory appreciated it, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the constant attention, especially when she was still slightly disoriented from spending such a long time unconscious. Dick being Dick, sensed this and pushed everyone out of the room not long after so she could take a breather. Nonetheless, he stayed put, refusing to leave her side. It helped that he didn’t force her to talk, just being a presence close to her but jumping to attention if she so much as lifted a finger. Even still, she could tell that he was growing impatient, wanting to hear what happened to her as much as he tried to hide it. So she cleared her throat and began to talk. 

‘I guess you’re wanting me to explain what happened whilst I was away.’ She started but Dick cut her off almost immediately. 

‘Kory, it’s okay if you’re not ready. I’m just so glad you’re okay.’ He reassured, placing himself on the empty space next to her on the bed and gripping her hand. 

‘No, no it has to be done. For everyone’s safety.’ She stated gravely, igniting a flash of confusion in his face. ‘It’s been a rough few weeks I’ll be honest. But I guess I’ll start at the beginning. Remember a while back, when I said I had a jump start in getting my memory back? It wasn’t entirely just a jumpstart, I got everything back. I remembered being a princess, everything back in Tamaran. I knew what it would mean to go back. And I tried to put it off as much as I could, I wanted to stay. I wanted to be free here. Back home, you know, everything gets decided for you. How to dress, who to marry, your entire life. But here...you guys just get to be. And I wanted that. I wanted it bad..’ Kory broke off, her voice growing hoarse as her throat swelled with tears. 

Dick said nothing, looking forlorn as he listened to her talk, squeezing her hand tighter; an action that said ‘I’m here, you’re safe.’ So, she continued. 

‘The ‘jump start’ part was thanks to a visitor from there - Royal Protection Services to be exact. He was sent here to take me back and I was going to go, I didn’t want to escalate things and it was my duty after all. But then Rachel called and I knew I couldn’t leave. I already didn’t want to go but hearing that she needed me just, I don’t know, cemented it, if that makes sense. But then I got a call another, that day that I told you I was leaving. It was him, the Royal Protection Services, Fiddei -’ Her voice cut out yet again but this time it was accompanied by a glimmer of liquid in her eye. 

Dick’s chest tightened as he watched her raise her gaze to the ceiling in an attempt to push back her tears - this person was obviously important to her and this couldn’t have ended well. The wretched feeling in his chest got even worse when he realised she felt like she had to be strong in front of him. Even moreso, when he remembered how many times he’d laid himself bare in front of her without fear of judgement and here she was holding herself back in front of the one person on earth who would never judge her. 

So he shifted even closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek bringing her eyes back to him. The action seemed to break the dam because the next thing he knew she gave him a tremulous smile before the tears tumbled down exponentially. It was a beat before she continued. 

‘My sister. She, um, she killed my parents. Everyone important. Fiddei, he came back to warn me and she took over his body. I had to kill him. Everyone I knew and cared about - just gone. By someone who was supposed to be on my side. And the only other person from my planet who was close to me, who understood me on some level, she made me kill.’ She let out a sobbing gasp. ‘And I tried to get back here to regroup but she just kept sending soldiers after me. It kept getting tougher and tougher to fight them alone and it was taking longer and longer for me to recover. I barely made it back here, I was just so...tired. But I kept thinking if I could just make it home, if I could just get to you, there was a chance I could be okay.’ She whimpered. 

Dick was overcome with her admission, not knowing what to do. He wanted to envelop her in his arms so she was never hurt again, he wanted to cry with her for all she’d been through, more than anything he wanted to find her sister and kill her himself. Yet, all he could manage was a tense press of his lips and a stroke of her cheek, very aware that any other manoeuvre could damage her further and potentially halt her recovery. But he also knew that she needed more than that. 

‘You’re home Kory, and you will be okay. I promise you. Even if it kills me, I will make sure that you end up okay.’ 

\- 

Kory had drifted back to sleep not long after dropping the bombshell on him, clearly exhausted after such an intense recollection. Dick, on the other hand, was still completely wired. Unable to stop the one thought that was running circles in his mind; Kory could have died. She could have genuinely died. And in her death, not only would humanity be destroyed but he would be long before that would even come close to happening. 

They hadn’t discussed his earlier declaration, its importance paling in comparison to the situation they now had. Especially when you factored in that they still had Slade running amuck to consider. But he couldn’t help but think about it. He prayed that she knew it wasn’t out of desperation but that every part of him was genuinely, irrefutably in love with her. And he didn’t know that she knew. If everything else went to shit in the future, he wanted that to be the thing that survived to her. 

‘Hey, what time is it?’ Kory croaked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

He instinctively stood up from the chair to get closer to her, in case she needed anything. 

‘It’s half 8. Everyone’s just having dinner, unsurprisingly it’s pizza.’ He informed her, prompting a breathless chuckle from Kory. 

‘Why aren’t you with them? Have you had anything to eat?’ She inquired, worry coating her voice. 

‘Kory, you’re the one in a cot, why are you worrying about me?’ He asked with a roll of his eyes. 

‘Because I know you, Dick. You put everyone else first and yourself last.’ She paused, apprehension overtaking her. ‘Besides, I found something out. Turns out that the theory that people who are comatose can hear their surroundings is true. So...I heard you talking but it didn’t seem like anybody else was here - I didn’t hear anybody else here. Who were you talking to?’ She questioned hesitantly. 

Dick’s heart dropped to his feet. Shit.This is the last thing he wanted to happen. God, she was going to think he was insane - maybe he was insane but he certainly didn’t want her to think that. He ran a hand over his face, not knowing what to say. He knew he had to be honest but how was he going to tell her what had been happening with him. So instead he did what he knows best to do - avoid the subject. 

‘Kory, it doesn’t matter right now, there’s so many other things to focus on that are more important.’

She gave him a disbelieving and frankly concerned look but didn’t object, either deciding that there had been enough sharing or was too tired to argue with him. However, if the glint in her eye was anything to go by, it didn’t mean that she would be forgetting about it anytime soon. 

‘So this situation with Blackfire...I know we already have so much to deal with but-’ Dick cut her off. 

‘We’re behind you. All the way.’ He reassured her. 

‘Always.’ The word didn’t come from either of them but from a new voice by the door.  
Both Dick and Kory turned their gaze to the door to find Donna, Rachel and Gar piled into the door frame. 

‘What do you need?’ Rachel spoke again, eyes hard and dark.

Kory felt a warm pride bloom in her chest as she looked at all three of them. They were willing to fight for her without needing an explanation, just that she needed them. They were her family now. 

She knew then that maybe everything would be okay; as long as she had them behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is it! The final chapter! 
> 
> I wanted to kind of mimic part three where Dick is sharing what happened with his parents and kind of end it kinda of open just in case I wanted to do a sequel later. Especially now the show has been renewed for season 3 (very exciting). 
> 
> But yep, this is the final chapter, thanks everyone for all the support and sticking with me! I've really appreciated it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so we can all agree that ep 5 has been the best one so far of the season so I tried to something from that 
> 
> I did try to get a little dirtier but honestly I couldn’t get in the mind frame, even after 2 glasses of scotch so aqui estamos! that being said, i feel like my last couple of chapters were focused on big horny Kory energy so I’ve at least tried to flip that around.
> 
> as per, please let me know if you like it! thanks!!


End file.
